Shoot McMahon
Summary Shoot McMahon is a Beast Hunter, Knuckle Bine's partner, and a disciple of Morel Mackernasey. He debuts as a member of the team sent after Gon and Killua in order to gain entrance into the country of NGL. After defeating them, he is sent to NGL alongside his partner to assist in the extermination of the Chimera Ant nest. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Shoot McMahon Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Human, Nen User, Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nen Manipulation (Manipulator; he is a proficient Nen user who can use all the basic and advanced techniques), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Fought evenly with Killua Zoldyck), Limited Transmutation (Shoot can turn pocket-sized three-dimensional objects into imprints on the palm of his hand), Summoning (Shoot can conjure and manipulate three disembodied hands as well as a birdcage), Limited Flight (By standing on one of the hands, Shoot is able to fly at great speeds), Size Manipulation and Sealing (Through physical contact, Shoot can rob a target of specific body parts, corresponding to the area of impact, by shrinking them and teleporting them into his birdcage, potentially until their whole body is sealed off), Stealth Mastery (Shoot was able to tail Gon and Killua for several weeks without either of them noticing), Immense Pain Tolerance (Unfazed by his leg being destroyed. Did not relent fighting even with multiple grievous injuries) Attack Potency: City Block level (Is considered equal to Knuckle Bine and is stronger than Chimera Ant Gon and Killua) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Knuckle Bine. His speed greatly surprised Killua, however Killua was hampered by Illumi's needle. His speed is greatly increased when flying, as he was able to dodge several of Menthuthuyoupi's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Likely stronger than Gon) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Comparable to Knuckle, who nearly one-shotted Gon) Durability: City Block level (Survived a fight with Youpi, however he was critically injured after only 20 seconds) Stamina: Immensely High (Was able to fight Youpi and lasted against him for a while even with grievous injuries. Should be comparable to Knuckle, who managed to get away from four police cars and two bikes for an entire day and night as a child, and should be superior to Gon and Killua, both of whom are able to run tens of kilometers with ease) Range: Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with Nen techniques. Standard Equipment: Three disembodied hands and a birdcage, conjured by his Nen technique. Intelligence: Gifted. Like his partner, Shoot is a highly experience fighter and Nen user, capable of carefully analyzing opponents in combat, as shown with his fight with Killua and Menthuthuyoupi. Also, unlike his partner, he is far more level-headed and composed, and has also demonstrated to be far more pragmatic, as shown when Shoot claimed he would be willing to sacrifice millions to save billions. Weaknesses: Shoot has a timid personality and is often afraid of taking advantage of opportune times to attack an enemy. However, after witnessing Gon's unwavering determination in the palace invasion, he has shed this cowardly nature. By his own admission, Shoot does not like injuring people. Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a Nen user more vulnerable to physical and Nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Imprint Conversion:' Shoot can turn pocket-sized three-dimensional objects into imprints on the palm of his hand as well as to return them to their normal state without damage. It appears Shoot can maintain the effect for at least several days. *'Disembodied Hands:' Shoot can conjure three disembodied hands which he then controls with Manipulation. He can coat them with aura and utilize them as projectiles capable of surrounding and pummeling the target, but also as diversions to close in on the opponent to activate Hotel Rafflesia. Shoot has a great deal of control over the hands, which he can position to exploit the blind spots created by Hotel Rafflesia. The aura around a single hand allows it to pack enough power to hurt Killua, although not enough to injure him significantly, as well as to permit it to come out of Killua's attacks, both physical and through his yo-yos, undamaged. During the fight against Youpi, Shoot was able to control the hands with such accuracy, speed, and power that they were able to fend off the Royal Guard's tentacles. He was also able to stand atop one in order to fly at great speed, which he regarded as his special technique. Despite Shoot always utilizing the hands in conjunction with Hotel Rafflesia's cage, the two abilities appear to be distinct from each other. *'Hotel Rafflesia (暗い宿ホテル・ラフレシア Dark Inn):' Through physical contact, Shoot can rob a target of specific body parts, corresponding to the area of impact, by shrinking them and teleporting them into his birdcage, potentially until their whole body is sealed off. The affected body part is replaced by a dark mist. Although the opponent feels no pain and is not actually wounded, Shoot's ability can throw their mind into disarray. Furthermore, by targeting the eyes, Shoot can create blind spots to exploit in successive attacks. To disengage the ability, Shoot opens the door of the cage, allowing the trapped target to walk out, after which they return to their normal size. It is deactivated automatically if Shoot loses consciousness. Since shrinking is associated with Conjuration, it appears that Hotel Rafflesia also incorporates elements of this Nen type. Its teleportation component may signify the additional involvement of Emission. Gallery Shoot_CA_Design.jpg|Shoot's anime design Shoot_token_-_episode_89.png|Shoot converts a token into an imprint 90_-_Shoot.png|Shoot preparing to fight Killua 95_-_Hotel_Rafflesia.jpg|Hotel Rafflesia 113_-_Youpi_versus_Shoot.png|Shoot faces against Youpi Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Adults Category:Chi Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Hunters Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users